Bijoutail's Blizzard
by PurpleKitti
Summary: Bijoutail's Blizzard Bijoutail, medicine cat of Snowclan, is faced with difficult secrets she must keep to protect her clan from panic. How long can she keep these secrets? This is a fanfiction of the Warriors Saga! Enjoy! :)
1. Prologue

The starry figures filed around a dead tree covered with layers of snow. "Let us all gather around the Moontree for a meeting together as Starclan," a single tom with a black pelt and yellow eyes that blazed in the snowy night echoed in the clearing.

"Why have you gathered us here, Boldleaf?" a she cat with chocolate brown eyes said. Her white pelt blended well within the snow.

Boldleaf spoke again, "Let all cats of Starclan hear what I have to say. Listen carefully, Sweetmuzzle."

His eyes turned dark, and looked like a dead lightbulb flickering.

 _"One will be shown, buried in the snow, to control thou powerful cannot, with the power of life in thy's paws."_ he recited carefully, choosing his words with caution.

Murmurs of anxiety rippled throughout the cats gathered around the tree. A cat with lime green eyes and a dark brown pelt spoke. "What does it mean, Boldleaf?"

"We must warn the clans, Sourglare. This cat is clearly dangerous to us all. We cannot let the cat live!" he announced.

Everyone stared at him, startled at his words. "What if it is a leader? How will we kill them then? B-B-Because I don't like killing. That's how I died..." a cat in the clearing asked in a squeaky voice, too hidden among the snow to be seen.

Boldleaf thought for a minute. He finally replied, "That is good to consider, Squealkit. But it doesn't matter. The clan is more important than the leader itself"

The clearing of cats was shocked. "How could Starclan kill a cat? That was against the Warrior code!" A cat muttered to another near her.

"This meeting is over. I will warn the clans myself." Boldleaf said. All of Starclan's ancestors slowly padded out of the clearing, anxiety left in their scent trails.

Thx for reading! :D


	2. Chapter 1

Frost beneath Bijoutail's paws chilled her, especially at dusk. Her mouth was carrying some tansy to the elder's den for Mistletoe, the kittypet elder that came to the clan just a moon before. Leafbare was here, and all the elders were complaining of cough.

Bijoutail silently went into the warm den. "Mistletoe? Are you here?" she whispered. "Right here. Be careful not to wake Tansyfeet. She's resting." Mistletoe replied through his hoarse voice. Bijoutail said, "I noticed. It was strangely silent in here and not very much filled with coughing."

She pushed the bundle of tansy in dock leaves to the dark brown tom. "Eat this. It will soothe your throat." she reasurred. Mistletoe said, "I'll be fine on my own for today. Go outside, you've been too busy sorting out herbs for the day. Snowclan can take care of itself." Bijoutail was about to object until her hungry belly rumbled. "I guess you're right..." she muttered.

She padded up to the fresh kill pile and saw Sunkit and Swiftkit tossing a small mouse around like it was a live piece of prey. "I'll be the best hunter ever!" Swiftkit boasted. Swiftkit's mother, Crystalleaf, called from the nursery. "Come back inside, Swiftkit! Its getting dark! You too, Sunkit! Your mother wouldn't want you to be wandering around camp at night!"

Bijoutail picked out a vole and went near the leader's den to eat. She studied the camp. _Everyone is healthy, barely any sickness, happiness is spread around. There's nothing to do!_ She thought to herself. The dusk patrol led by Whitestar passed by her.

She looked up into the sky with her light blue eyes. An ancestor of Starclan flew by. _I wish something extraordinary would happen one day._ she wished in her mind.

 _"You've changed everything."_ a voice whispered in her ear. She shot her head around. Nobody was there. " _Starclan have something to tell you."_

It rang in her ears again. "What do you want?"she whispered silently so no one could hear.

 _"One will be shown, buried in the snow, to control thou powerful cannot, with the power of life in thy's paws."_

 _"_ Wait, come back!" she yelled as the star flew to the other side of the land where she cannot see it. The clan stared at her. She ducked her head down in embarrasment, announcing, "Sorry, just dazing off."

"You must be tired." the voice startled her. It was Snowstripe, the clan deputy. "Yes...yes, I am." Bijoutail admitted. Snowstripe advised her, "Go get some rest. You'll need it for leafbare. We've had a lucky leafbare so far." "Thank you," Bijoutail said. Snowstripe nodded her head. Bijoutail padded into her den, fixed up some moss, and fell into sleep.

"Welcome, Bijoutail." The voice she had heard earlier was with her. It was a dark brown tom. They were in a swamp.

"Why are you here?" Bijoutail asked, confused. The dark brown tom replied, "Bijoutail, I have warned you of a cat who holds a power that will kill us all. Tell your clan to beware of this cat."

Bijoutail was shocked. _What power? Power of healing? Or reading signs of Starclan? Is the dangerous cat me?_ she thought.

As if reading her mind, the tom answered her. "I assure you that it can't be you. I would've known that. Its probably someone else. When you find that cat, kill the cat. Goodbye, Bijoutail."

Bijoutail's dream turned into an empty dark room. She still had so many unanswered questions. _Kill?_ she thought. In another instant, she was in a snowy blizzard. The cold wind blew hard against her face, making her tumble over. She saw another cat-a beautiful white she-cat with chocolate brown eyes-walk to her. The she-cat was struggling as well in the wind.

"Bijoutail! Bijoutail!" she shouted. "I've come to warn you. You are in great danger."

"Sweetmuzzle!" Bijoutail exclaimed. "It's you!" Sweetmuzzle was the old Snowclan medicine cat moons before. A pack of dogs had attacked their clan, injuring Sweetmuzzle and carrying Sweetmuzzle into a snowy blizzard. She was never seen since then.

"Bijoutail, there is no time for greetings. I have to tell you something. The problem is, you-" Sweetmuzzle stopped. The wind increased and picked up Sweetmuzzle by her paws, carrying her away with the wind into a flurry of snow.

"Sweetmuzzle! No! I can't lose you again!" Bijoutail shouted. A faint voice echoed in the distance. "Bijoutail! Hello? Bijoutail! Wake up, mousebrain!"

She blinked her eyes open. Daylight seeped throught the entrance as  
Brownpelt poked her in the stomach. "Okay, okay, I'm awake!" she grumbled grouchily. "Tansyfeet keeps complaining that she has a cough." he said. "Of course she is..." Bijoutail muttered under her breath.

She couldn't help but wonder about her dream that night. What was so important that Sweetmuzzle had to tell her? And who was the cat with the power to control life?


	3. Chapter 2

"Oow! Stop!" River shouted. Bijoutail hissed, "You've got to let me help you! Unless you want that sprained ankle of yours!" _Stupid loner sprained her ankle from a hillside!_ she thought. Bijoutail was softly poking River's leg. She sighed. "Its not broken, just sprained. Your going to have to rest that for a couple moons until you return to your... _warrior_...duties."

"Aww, okay." River said solemnly, and padded away. Bijoutail groaned, "No one else better come in." she said to herself. She walked to the pile of herbs stacked on the right side of her den. She sniffed them, checking to see if they were okay. "Poppy, smells fine, burdock, seems olay, nettle, fine, tansy-wait." she muttered to herself, confused of the new scent she smelled. It was a sour, unpleasant scent. It smelled like-

 _Badgers!_

"Badger attack! Badger attack!" Whitestar yelled from the clearing. "Take the kits! And the elders! Hide them! In the medicine den! They're closed off over there!"

The apprentices quickly started gathering the kits, so as the queens. The elders made their way in the medicine den. "Just get in, cover the entrance with any bracken you can find. Stay hidden." Bijoutail instructed them. She went to see their attackers. Two old badgers and one smaller one. A family of badgers. _Its not that bad,_ Bijoutail thought.

Whitetail was on the scruff of one, attacking the baby with Robinflight. Puddlepaw and Leafpaw were clawing the baby badger on its legs. Meanwhile, Willowbark, Snowstripe, and Fallencreek were tearing clumps of the older badgers' pelt off. Oakpelt and Rapidwater were on the biggest badger's back, tearing into its lower back bone. Bijoutail ran to join them.

She jumped on the biggest badger's neck, biting hard. It quickly screeched, stopped abruptly, and tossed Bijoutail on the floor. She looked up, her small body in pain. A badger's claw was flying above her head. The badger was about to kill her! _Starclan, help me!_ she thought desperately.

Suddenly, the world went silent.

She screamed and closed her eyes. "Am I dead?!" Bijoutail turned her head and looked around, blood pulsing through her head. Her veins were showing in her eyes. The world was shaking. The badger was right above her, its claws just close enough to touch her ears. Whitestar was frozen in midair, about to jump on the badger attacking her. Nothing was moving. Everything was silent. Cats were hanging in midair.

One cat started moving in front of her. It was Sweetmuzzle, the favored medicine cat. Her starry pelt was shaking with worry. "Bijoutail, you must listen. Use this power to save the clan." Bijoutail was confused. "Power!? You call 'about to be stomped on' a power? What power! This is just Starclan in my head! I'm dead, aren't I! You just didn't want me to suffer a real death! This is how it feels when you die!" she wailed.

"No, Bijoutail! Listen!" Sweetmuzzle hissed. Snow started to fall on the them. Bijoutail looked around, feeling helpless. "I...I can't feel the cold! Why? I did last time in my last dream!"

"Bijoutail, you've paused! Be wise! Do not panic!" Sweetmuzzle shouted, the wind increasing. Bijoutail looked at her. "Paused?"

"You can control time, Bijoutail! You are the deadly one of the clan! The clans will kill you if they find out!"


	4. Chapter 3

"Control time? You're being silly! I'm hallucinating! I am in a deep sleep! I've become a maniac!" Bijoutail flustered.

"No, Bijoutail! You must stay calm and understand! You can never die!" Sweemuzzle whispered, the wind dying down.

Bijoutail was shocked."Wha...what is the point of life if I will never die? I want to be with Starclan one day!"

Sweetmuzzle soothingly replied, "You will. This power won't last forever. We will take it when you have finished your task of saving the clans."

 _Saving the clans?!_ Bijoutail thought. _All by myself!_

"Listen carefully. Starclan is taking this prophecy wrong. They think you are here to destroy the clans. But you must prove all of Starclan wrong and _save_ the clans!" Sweetmuzzle advised.

She continued, "When you raise your paw, it pauses time. Time also pauses when you are about to die. And, if you want to go backwards in time, then you think about it. _Hard._ And you will go back to your designated time being. Goodbye, Bijoutail. I will see you soon."

"W-wait! Please, I need help!" Bijoutail begged. She regained herself. "Okay, okay, stay calm, Bijoutail, stay calm..." She continued, "So, if I raise my paw, go back in time, and warn the clan, I won't die! And cats won't be hurt. Perfect!" she purred. She closed her eyes, and thought.

She thought about when she helped River, and she tried to recite the conversation they had. Bijoutail pondered, _We...we talked about her sprained leg. She was in pain, and she said-_

 _"_ Oow! Stop!" River exclaimed. Bijoutail opened her eyes, and looked at River. Her paw lay rested on River's leg. "Can you get your paw off my leg? It hurts! Why are you looking at me as if my face turned into a fox and I just gave birth to a litter of badgers?" River said, clearly annoyed.

"I-I'm here..." Bijoutail stuttered. "Oh my Starclan! I'm back in time!" She gasped. "The badgers!" She ran from River, leaving River utterly confused and shouting, "Wait! You can't leave me here!"

She ran to Whitestar. "Whitestar! I...um...oh, how do I say this...I had a vision! Badgers are attacking today! Send a patrol to look around and we must kill the badgers before they come!" Whitestar looked at Bijoutail. "Just now? You had a vision? About _badgers?_ Why, we haven't seen badgers for a long time!"

"Yes! C'mon, we have to go! Get the strongest warriors!" she persisted. "Okay, okay, I guess so..." he replied, unsure.

"Brownpelt, Snowstrike, Cloudstrike, and Fireblaze, you four come with me. Bijoutail says badgers are coming today and that we should get rid of them as soon as possible." Whitestar commanded. They went out. "Bijoutail, get herbs ready. Just in case."

"Okay..." she said. She sniffed the herbs in the exact same order as last time without noticing. "Badgers...they're coming, they're coming... if I didn't warn them, they would be here right now! Perfect!" she muttered excitedly to herself.

Later that day, the four warriors and Whitestar came back. They looked like rags, but at least they were okay.

"Bijoutail! How did you know?" Snowstrike exclaimed, thoroughly surprised.

"I...I just did." Bijoutail said. _I_ _saved_ _the_ _clan!_ she thought.


End file.
